Happy Father's Day
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Yakko took a deep breath. "Happy Father's Day, Mom and Dad." Oneshot.


Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"Happy Father's Day."

**A/N: Well, I kind of wanted to do a Father's Day story, mostly in loving memory of my father who past away 11 years ago. He liked cartoons, I guess that's where I got it from ;). Hope you like this little short I prepared!**

**oOOo**

Everyone knew, including them. But, really nobody has ever mentioned it, mostly for the purpose of deep respect for both the Warners and their past. The only time that the idea of "parents" came up for the trio was in _Wakko's Wish_, and one or two other episodes.. The painting of their family at the end of _Wakko's Wish_ was actually fairly accurate- well, that is beside the whole royalty part. The Warners would usually object, but they had decided the picture was highly honorable, and chose to stick with it. Everybody took it lightly, and no viewer really knew the back story to any of it. Nobody knew how delicate the situation was for the three orphans.

Except for the Warners themselves.

Any other day, the Warners would normally be running around, bugging people, and creating chaos. But there was two days, _two _days out of the whole entire year that the only time they stepped out of the tower was to visit their parents' grave. They went solemnly, turning heads as they went. People would whisper behind their backs, asking:

'Aren't those the Warners?'

'Yeah, what's wrong with them?'

'I heard their parents died when they were younger...'

'Poor kids'

And their hearts would twist; wasn't it hard enough? But they knew they couldn't get privacy, it was a city filled with people who knew the famed three, and saw them nearly everyday, mostly because the whole city was a playground to them. People would watch in amusement as the kids would outsmart their pursuer (which wasn't very hard) and run off enjoying life. But on two days- Mother's Day and Father's Day – People would clear the sidewalk, watching the heartbreaking walk to and from the grave. In fact, a few people would gather in front of the gates, watching the Warners put flowers on the gravestones of their beloved parents. There, they would just stare in silence, just soaking up the little memories they had.

Well, at least Yakko would, and maybe Wakko. Dot was too young to remember anything, yet she felt like she had known them for decades. But no matter who knew them the longest, they were pushed to the verge of tears. After a while, they would leave, with heads hung and Yakko's arms around his younger siblings. Yakko's job was the hardest. Being the eldest with no parents and two younger sibs was hard. On top of that, he had to be the strongest, and comfort them even though he sometimes needed to be comforted himself. He had taken care of them ever since their parents died and the Warner Bros. Company took them in instead of letting them be stuffed in an orphanage. At least they were together, because they were all each other had.

It was Father's Day, and it started as like every morning would, only silence instead of laughter and talking over what they would do. Yakko tried to lighten up the mood with some chocolate chip pancakes, but not even Wakko was eating as he normally would, with 10 plates, 10 pancakes on each, smothered in syrup, whip cream, and blueberries. But today he only ate a few bite of one.

"You should eat more Wak..." Yakko commented, a bit concerned for his brother. But he knew it was too hard for him to do so.

"Don't stop him Yakko, for the first time he's not eating us out of house and home." Dot smirked, her eyes not once leaving her food.

"Shut up Dot." He muttered dryly. His tone was a little more cold, compared to his usual anger when his little sister instigated a fight. His head lowered, and his motion slowed.

"Well you eat like a pig and barely save some for us!" She raised her voice.

"Dot, shut up..." He hissed, still looking down, his hands now trembling. Yakko sat there, watching them both. Normally, he would enjoy a light quarrel, but he saw where this was going.

And it wouldn't be pretty.

"Dot maybe you should just lay off..." He tried to cool it off, but she ignored him.

"Mom and Dad would've said the same thing too and would've never let you eat as much as you do." She boldly stated.

Wrong move.

"I said SHUT UP!" He took the table and flipped it towards her. Luckily, Yakko had grabbed her and moved her out of the way. Wakko stormed out of the tower, leaving the two of them in a state of shock. Yes, they've seen him angry, but not this intense and definitely not on one of his sibs.

Frankly, Yakko reasoned, losing their parents were getting harder as they got older, instead of the other way around like it should be.

"It was wrong of you to keep fighting like that Dot..." Yakko whispered as he began to pick up the food and shattered dishes.

"Oh, I see how it is, take his side." She crossed her arms.

"Dot, I'm not taking anybody's side, what he did was wrong too. But you knew what today was, you knew exactly what you were doing, and you went too far. I'm not in the mood Dot, especially not today." He got up, annoyed, and threw the stuff away. He then made his way out to Wakko, which he found him sitting on the platform, with the sun slightly peaking out of the clouds and glittered on his damp cheeks. Yakko went over and sat next to him, letting the breeze brush against his cheek before speaking.

"It's a lovely view, don't you think? Well if you see past all the lung clogging smoke, the degrading buildings, and rude people." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but Wakko wouldn't have it. He just kept staring at the scene before him, with his head rested on his crossed arms which were on the railing. The skies were covered in grey clouds, threatening to rain, adding to the tensity of the situation. He didn't expect much from him, but he knew he needed to talk to his younger sib.

"I know your upset and it's hard..." He whispered. "But it was wrong to flip the table. I know the internet does it, but it's not okay in real life, especially towards your sister."

"You don't understand, she never picks on you, she's always getting on my nerves!" His Scouse accent was crooked. But Yakko couldn't blame him.

"She always picks on me Wak, that's not true." He huffed. "But you don't see me lashing out..."

Wakko just buried his face in his arms.

"But I do understand Wak..." He looked back at the city.

"They were my parents too."

**oOOo**

He sat in front of the coffee table, taking to candles out and placing them in front of the small picture of the whole family, shortly before they died. His father was standing there, tall and lean, holding the bubbly two year old in his arms. He was in a plaid shirt and brown slacks. Yakko remembered his Scouse accented voice, but Wakko was the only one who inherited it.

Genetics are weird.

His wife was beautiful. She was wrapped in a purple sun dress, holding a sleeping Dot who was wrapped up in a pink blanket, sucking on a pacifier. He himself was standing in between their parents, looking tall and happy. He had a smug grin on his face . He remembered taking this picture. They were out on a picnic when a photographer stopped, said their family was 'cute' and said he would take a picture for free. He didn't want to, but his parents insisted. Honestly, it was the best picture he had ever seen, and was glad that he gave in. Little did he know it was going to be one of the things he treasured most.

He took out a lighter, slightly wishing his other two sibs was there with him. Unfortunately, they were still both mad and upset. It was hard to tell which one they were most though. He clicked it a few times, until he got a flame, then preceded to light both candles. He watched absentmindedly, drowning in nostalgia, as the candles flickered and reflected off the glass of the picture in the dimmed-lit room.

That was until he heard footsteps.

He snapped back into reality and looked to the left. There, stood the little girl, who looked at him so lost and broken. At the same time the door to the tower opened and shut, with the little boy standing there. Both of his younger siblings stood staring at each other, with an unspoken 'I'm Sorry' looming in the air. Then, both of them went over to Yakko, and sat on either side of him.

It was a silent and solemn night for them, which wasn't very strange for them. It wasn't strange to miss someone, not even for the Warners. For this cause and for this moment, they could be at peace, holding each other dearly.

Besides, they were all each other had.

Yakko took a deep breath.

"Happy Father's Day, Mom and Dad."

**oOOo**

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Short and sweet! Happy Father's Day to everyone and there families. :)**


End file.
